TV-14
Programming rated TV-14 in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content with parents strongly cautioned. Content may be inappropriate for children younger than 14 years of age. This rating contains mild to realistic violence (including some blood-letting), sexual references (including censored and/or partial nudity and medium to high-level implied scenes of sexual intercourse), mild to moderate use of language (strong language is usually censored using a "bleep censor"), and sexual innuendo. This rating is common for networks such as Fox Broadcasting Company, Comedy Central, Adult-Swim, MTV, MTV 2, VH1, TBS, and Spike (TV network) Like the TV-PG rating, many shows during prime time (on most networks) carry this rating. Most shows on FOX receive this rating. Content descriptors * D''': Intensely Suggestive Dialogue * '''L: Strong Coarse Language * S''': Sexual Content (including partial nudity) * '''V: Intense Violence Partial list of TV-14 content Madhouse Shows *Blade *Iron Man Crackle Shows Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (most episodes) *Attack on Titan (most episodes) *The Boondocks (one episode) *Bleach (most episodes) *Black Dynamite *Brad Neely's Harg Nallin' Sclopio Peepio *Big O *Cowboy Bebop *Crayon Shin-Chan *Case Closed (episodes 8, 17, 28-29, 32, 35, and 47) *Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule (most episodes) *Children's Hospital (most episodes) *China, IL (every episode but the pilot) *Code Geass R1 (censored) *Code Geass R2 (censored) *Death Note (episodes 1-36) *Daytime Fighting League *Decker: Unclassified *Dream Corp LLC *Delocated (most episodes) *Dexter's Laboratory (Rude Removal only) *Eagleheart (most episodes) *The Eric Andre Show (some episodes) *FLCL *Fat Guy Stuck in Internet *Frisky Dingo *God, the Devil and Bob (episodes 5-13) *Garth Marenghi's Darkplace *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (most episodes) *Hunter x Hunter (some episodes) *Hot Package *InuYasha *Infomercials *Loiter Squad *Mike Tyson Mysteries *Mission Hill (2002) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (some episodes) *Mary Shelly's Frankenhole *Naruto (uncensored version) *Naruto Shippuden *NTSF:SD:SUV *Neon Joe *Newsreaders *Neon Genesis Evangelion (episodes 9, 14, 16, 21-22, 24, and 26) *One Piece (some episodes) *Off the Air *One-Punch Man *Rick and Morty (most episodes) *Reign the Conqueror *Robot Chicken (some episodes) *Super Milk Chan *Sealab 2021 (most episodes) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (some episodes) *Squidbillies (most episodes) *Stan Lee's The Condor *Tenchi Muyo! (one episode) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (some episodes) *12 Oz. Mouse (most episodes) *Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (most episodes) *Titan Maximum (every episode but the pilot) *Tom Goes to the Mayor (most episodes) *The Venture Bros. (most episodes) *Wolf's Rain *Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell (some episodes) Comedy Central Shows *Archer (daytime edit, syndicated airings) *Chappelle's Show *Clerks: The Ajimated Series (episodes 1, 3, & 5-6) *Drunk History *Futurama (seasons 5-7) *Inside Amy Schumer *Key & Peele *Reno 911! *South Park (heavily cut, syndicated airings) *Tosh.0 *Workaholics (most episodes) MTV Shows *Aeon Flux *Catfish: The TV Show *Clone High *Finding Carter *Eye Candy *Beavis & Butthead *Jersey Shore (outside of late-night uncensored showings, some episodes) *Mary + Jane *Scream: The TV Series MTV 2 Shows TBS Shows *American Dad! (seasons 12-14) *Angie Tribeca *Conan *Search Party (most episodes) *Sex and the City (edited version) TV Land Shows *Impastor *The Jim Gaffigan Show (some episodes) ABC Shows *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (some episodes) *Blackish (some episodes) *Clerks: The Animated Series *Grey's Anatomy *Match Game (2016-present) *Samantha Who? *Scrubs (2001 TV Series, seasons 8-9) *Spin City *The $10,000 Pyramid (2016-present) CBS Shows *The Big Bang Theory (some episodes) *How I Met Your Mother *Mike and Molly *2 Broke Girls *Two and a Half Men (most episodes) NBC Shows *Friends (most episodes) *Father of the Pride *God, the Devil and Bob (episodes 1-4) *Hollywood Game Night *Miami Vice (1984 TV Series) *Saturday Night Live *Scrubs (2001 TV Series, seasons 1-7) *30 Rock (2006 TV Series) Fox Shows *American Dad (seasons 1-11) *Bordertown (2016 TV Series) *Bob's Burgers (some episodes) *The Cleveland Show *Cops (1989 TV Series, seasons 1-25, some episodes) *Family Guy (most episodes) *Futurama (seasons 1-4) *Firefly *Grounded for Life (seasons 1-3) *Gotham *House M.D. (most episodes) *In Living Color *King of the Hill *Lucifer *Mad TV (seasons 1-14) *The Mindy Project (seasons 1-3) *New Girl *The Simpsons (some episodes) *World's Wildest Police Videos (seasons 1-3) *The X-Files The CW Shows *Arrow (2012 TV Series) *DC's Legends of Tomorrow *Gossip Girl *Mad TV (season 15 only) *The Carrie Diaries *The Vampire Diaries *Whose Line Is It Anyway? PBS Shows VH1 Shows Smithsonian Channel Shows Cooking Channel Shows Starz Shows Reelz Shows Travel Channel Shows Oprah Winfrey Network Shows *Greenleaf Yahoo! View Shows NickMom Shows MyNetwork TV Shows Showtime Shows *Stargate SG-1 (censored pilot, seasons 1-5) Trio Shows Sleuth Shows Cloo Shows CNBC Shows Logo TV Shows NBA TV Shows WWE Network Shows Bounce TV Shows Fearnet Shows Pivot Shows G4 Shows The WB Shows *Grounded for Life (seasons 4-5) *Mission Hill (1999-2000) Soapnet Shows FX Shows FXX Shows IFC Shows Food Network Shows Syfy Shows *Battlestar Galatica *Caprica (censored tv version) *Dark Matter *Incorporated *Stargate SG-1 (seasons 6-10) *The Expanse *The Magicians *Tokko TV One Shows Chiller Shows WeTV Shows Up Shows History Channel Shows *Vikings (censored tv version, most episodes) Sundance TV Shows BBC America Shows Fuse Shows Oxygen Shows HBO Shows *Tales from the Crypt WGN America Shows Nick @ Nite Shows Pop Shows UPN Shows First-Run Syndication Shows *Dr. Phil (some episodes) *The Jerry Springer Show *Maury *The Steve Wilkos Show FYI Shows Animal Planet Shows Lifetime Shows USA Network Shows *Mr. Robot (except for special uncensored showings) National Geographic Shows Amazon Instant Video Shows Discovery Channel Shows TLC Shows Fuse Shows Freeform Shows *Pretty Little Liars (seasons 7-8) *Shadowhunters ABC Family Shows *Pretty Little Liars (seasons 1-6) *The Secret Life of the American Teenager Spike Shows *Blade: The Series *Cops (1989 TV Series, seasons 26-29) *World's Wildest Police Videos (season 1) Pivot TV Shows CMT Shows GSN Shows TNT Shows Velocity Shows Viceland Shows A&E Shows E! Shows *Botched *The Howard Stern Show *Keeping Up with the Kardashians *What's Eating You? *Wild On! TruTV Shows * Impractical Jokers AMC Shows *Better Call Saul *Breaking Bad (most episodes) *Fear the Walking Dead (some episodes) *Mad Men *The Walking Dead (Original Rating) Bravo Shows *The Millionaire Matchmaker Hulu Shows *The Mindy Project (seasons 4-5) The El Rey Network Shows Netflix Shows *Good Morning Call *Haters Back Off! *Kuromukuro *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Making a Murderer *Midnight Diner: Tokyo Stories *Stranger Things *The Seven Deadly Sins BBC1/BBC2 Shows *Monty Python's Flying Circus Sci-Fi Channel Shows *Farscape Funimation Shows * .hack//G.U. * .hack//Legend of the Twilight * .hack//Quantum * .hack//Roots * .hack//Sign * 91 Days * A Certain Magical Index * A Certain Scientific Railgun * A good librarian like a good shephard * Ai Yori Aoshi * Aquarion EVOL * Aquarion Logos * Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Armitage III * Assassination Classroom * The Asterisk War * Attack on Titan: Junior High * Baka and Test * Barakamon * Ben-To * Big Windup! * Black Butler * BlazBlue: Alter Memory * Blessing of the Campanella * Brothers Conflict * Buddy Complex * Burst Angel * C-Control * Chaos;HEad * Cheer Boys!! * Chobits * Chrono Crusade * Club RAINBOW * Code Geass (censored version) * Code:Breaker * Comic Party Revolution * Cowboy Bebop * Coyote Ragtime Show * Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! * D-Frag! * D. Gray-man * Dagashi Kashi * Dance with Devils * Danganronpa: The Animation * Date a Live * The Devil is a Part-Timer! * Dimension W * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan * The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. * Divine Gate * Dragon Ball * Dragonaut -THE RESONANCE- * Durarara!! * Endrise * Erased * Eureka Seven * Eureka Seven AO * Fafner * Fairy Tail * First Love Monster * FLCL * Fractale * Full Metal Panic! * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * The FUNimation Show * Ghost Hunt * Goemon * Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! * Good Luck Girl * Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash * Guilty Crown * Gun x Sword * Gunslinger Girl * Haibane Renmei * Handa-kun * Haruchika - Haruta & Chika * Heat Guy J * Hero Tales * Heroic Age * The Heroic Legend of Arslan * Hyperdimension Neptunia * In Search of the Lost Future * Izetta: The Last Witch * JINSEI - Life Consulting * Jyu-Oh-Sei * Kaleido Star * Karneval * Kaze no Stigma * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple * Kingdom * Kurau Phantom Memory * Last Exile * Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing * Laughing Under the Clouds * Le Chevalier D'Eon * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes * Level E * Love Live! Sunshine!! * Luck & Logic * Lucky Star * Magikano * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya * Mikagura School Suite * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans * Murder Princess * Mushi-Shi * My Hero Academia * Nabari no Ou * Nobunagun * Noein: To Your Other Self * Noir * Noragami * Okami-san and Her Seven Companions * One Piece * Ouran High School Host Club * Peacemaker * Ping Pong the Animation * Planetarian * Pretear * Princess Jellyfish * Pumpkin Scissors * Puzzle & Dragons X * Rage of Bahamut: Genesis * Rainbow Days * Red Data Girl * Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars * Riddle Story of Devil * RideBack * Robotics;Notes * The Rolling Girls * Rumbling Hearts * Sakura Wars the Movie * Samurai Warriors * Sands of Destruction * Save Me! Lollipop * Scar-red Rider XechS * Seiyu's Life! * Selector Infected WIXOSS * Selector Spread WIXOSS * Sengoku BASARA - End of Judgment * Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Kings * Seraph at the End: Vampire Reign * Serial Experiments Lain * Servamp * Shakugan no Shana * Shattered Angels * Shomin Sample * Show By Rock!! * Snow White with the Red Hair * Solty Rei * Soul Eater * Soul Eater Not! * Space Dandy * Spice and Wolf * Starmyu * Steins;Gate * Tales of Vesperia * Tales of Zestiria The X * Tenchi in Tokyo * Tenchi Universe * Terror in Resonance * Three Leaves, Three Colors * Tokyo Ravens * Toriko * Tower of Druaga * Trigun * Tsukiuta. The Animation * Ultimate Otaku Teacher * Utawarerumono * Vandread * Venus Versus Virus * The Vision of Escaflowne * The Wallflower * X * Yatterman Night * Yona of the Dawn * Yuri!!! on Ice Television Specials TV-14 icon.svg|TV-14 TV-14-D icon.svg|TV-14-D TV-14-DL icon.svg|TV-14-DL TV-14-DLS icon.svg|TV-14-DLS TV-14-DLSV icon.svg|TV-14-DLSV TV-14-DLV icon.svg|TV-14-DLV TV-14-DS icon.svg|TV-14-DS TV-14-DSV icon.svg|TV-14-DSV TV-14-DV icon.svg|TV-14-DV TV-14-L icon.svg|TV-14-L TV-14-LS icon.svg|TV-14-LS TV-14-LSV icon.svg|TV-14-LSV TV-14-LV icon.svg|TV-14-LV TV-14-S icon.svg|TV-14-S TV-14-SV icon.svg|TV-14-SV TV-14-V icon.svg|TV-14-V Trivia * There are several companies or TV stations that have broken the general implied rule that strong language (ex. F-bombs) is not allowed at a TV-14 rating. For example, two titles (Gintama: The Movie ''and the complete collection of the anime ''Another) released by Sentai Filmworks have multiple F-bombs. The movie ''We Are Legion: The Story of the Hacktivists ''is broadcast uncensored on Pivot TV with a TV-14 rating despite its strong language. The El Rey Network originally issued an uncensored broadcast of the movie ''Pulp Fiction ''with a TV-14 rating, but later apologized for this and changed the rating in future broadcasts to TV-MA. Category:Charaters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings